Where have you been?
by jberri79
Summary: Noah tries to keep a secret from Luke. As if.


Ficlet: "Where have you been?"/ February's first sentence challenge on Lj

**Title:** "Where have you been?"  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Luke/Noah  
><strong>WC:** 777  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Noah tries to keep a secret from Luke. As if.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters, wish I did. This is merely a stress reliever.

"Where have you been?" Luke bellowed from the dark hallway. Noah instantly tensed and wouldn't turn around "I asked you a question?" Noah could feel Luke stepping closer to him- still he would not turn around, he was fighting with the duffle bag that hung off his shoulder. By now Luke was almost pressed up against Noah's back trying too peek over his shoulder- however Luke was no match for Noah's height. He stepped back slightly annoyed. "You're acting weird."

Noah turned around; he blew out a nervous laugh and headed for the bathroom-Luke on his heels. "Where are you going?" Luke huffed.

"Bathroom," Noah replied.

"Where have you been? It's nine o'clock."

"I had to cover for Jeff tonight, he wasn't feeling good. So…you know….I helped him out." Noah pushed forward towards the bathroom.

Luke blocked his way.

"Luke I have to pee, get out of my way."

"You have to pee with your duffle bag?" Luke asked curiously.

Noah looked down at the bag, he seem too grasped the strap tighter at the mere mention of it.

This made the bag all the more interesting to Luke. He stood in front of Noah- making it impossible for him too get through and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's in the bag?"

"Nothing!" Noah answered a bit to quick.

"Then give it to Me."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't…. I'll just take it." Luke grinned and took a stance ready too pounce if Noah tried anything.

"You're being ridiculous Luke."

"Says the grown man, clinging to a bag like a loon" Luke retorted. "Now….. We can do this the easy way….. Are we can do it the hard-"

Before Luke could finish his sentence a very clear sound of 'meow' came out of nowhere. Luke's eyes fell onto the bag and Noah's eyes seem to look everywhere but at Luke. "What was that?" Luke asked.

"What was what?" Noah innocently replied. "I didn't hear anything."

Luke put up his index finger silencing him. He waited briefly until the sound repeated itself. 'meow' "there it is….There it is again! Give me the bag."

"But-"

"Now."

Noah conceded and handed over his bag. Luke walked over to the kitchen table and placed it down. When he opened it up he expected a feline he knew that (dog's didn't purr) what he wasn't expecting was two (one black and the other brown)"Noah? Where did you get these?" Luke held both kittens up in each hand and stared pointedly at Noah.

"Please can we keep them? I know you said the apartment is to small- but we can manage. Plus they have nowhere to go; I found them in an abandon box by Java. Please." Noah stuck his bottom lip out and waited for a response.

Luke rolled his eyes and looked down at the kittens; one was currently nipping at his thumb while the other started to crawl up his shirt. "Geez Noah! They could have rabies or something," Luke groaned, placing the kittens into the bag. "They can't stay here, if they're sick."

"They're not sick Luke," Noah assured.

"How do you know?"

Noah shrugged and his eyes focused on the kitchen floor. "I just know," he whispered shyly.

"Or….Maybe it's because you've been to the vet already and they told you?" Luke grinned.

"How did you know?"

"Please baby, I know everything. You think I wouldn't call Java? When seven o'clock rolled around and you still weren't here? Jeff told me everything. I just wanted to see you squirm."

"That's mean Snyder."

"Mean? You're the one coming home at nine o'clock at night- like it's okay, did you think I wouldn't worry? If I hadn't spoken to Jeff earlier, I would be climbing the walls cause Mister Mayer over here forgot his phone."

"Okay, so I deserved the interrogation, I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure they were okay and it took longer then expected."

"I hope you fed them already, because there's nothing in the fridge for kittens."

"They're good for tonight," Noah replied.

Luke picked the kittens back up and walked over to Noah placing one on each side of his shoulders. He kissed him sweetly on the lips and headed for the bedroom. Noah watched as he left. His brow was furrowed, he was seriously confused. "Does this mean I can keep them?"

Luke stopped in the entrance of their bedroom; smirking he said, "maybe….if you give me something in return?"

"And what's that?"

"Really?" Luke shook his head in disbelief and closed the bedroom door leaving Noah even more confused, when suddenly like a light bulb turning on- he caught on.

"Ooooohhhh," He whispered. Placing the kittens on the couch; he ran towards the bedroom, practically ripping off his shirt yelling, "Bubby's coming."


End file.
